Paper Stains
by Seizalyn
Summary: A glimpse into Meredy's diary as she prepares a letter for Reid and Farah not long after the separation of Infernia and Celestia. Has mild focus on Keele ^_^;;


**SPOILERS:** If you haven't finished ToDII/ToE...you'd best not be reading this ^^;; 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This would be my first foray into the world of ToD fanfiction...so I thought I'd take it lightly with a diary entry by Meredy ^_^ Admittedly, her voice actor sends me into convulsions, but so does every other voice actor in ToE *shrugs* Solution? Just turn of the voice effects and you're set ^_~ Even though I couldn't stand her baby-talk, I found it very mysterious since practically no one in Celestia talks like that. Her third-person references were especially weird ^^;; So I thought I'd give writing her a try before moving on to an even bigger obstacle: Keele (I canNOT see myself writing like an academic... *convulses again*) 

If anyone stayed through the credits long enough, you'd know that in the end, Chat devices some way to alternate between Celestia and Inferia. So now I'm using her in place of postal service ;P The reason Meredy switches between third-person to first-person and back is because she's trying out a new form of writing that Keele taught her: which is the use of the word, "I" -_-;;; Of course, habits are hard to break so she alternates between "I" and "Meredy", hence creating a puzzling letter for some. But those who know of Meredy's strange talking techniques should have no problem adjusting (at least, I hope so ^^;;;) 

It's been a while since I last played ToE (stoopid Playstation konking out on me last minute...) so if I got certain technicalities wrong (like the calendar system, the weather, etc.) please let me know. Gently *hides* And yes, the "xxx" are "kisses and hugs", not anything else ;o) 

==================   
Paper Stains   
by Lynn Utsukushii   
================== 

_Date: first day, third month   
Time: eight thirty, night   
Weather: cold_   
Meredy is writing a letter to Reid and Farah! I am so excited, because Keele taught me how to write in their language, so Meredy try now! 

~*~ 

_Dear Reid and Farah, _

Baiba! How are you? Meredy and Keele are okay in Celestia. Keele is still not used to Celestia's weather, though. Meredy thinks he remembers the bright sun in Inferia, and the winds and waters and fire. Meredy remembers them, too. But Keele misses them more, I think. Sometimes he looks up, I think he expects the rain to fall or wind to blow for no reason other than he wants them to. Sometimes he talks with Sylph and Undine about Inferia. He does not talk a lot with Efreet because Efreet is too...umm, what was the word...ah! Emotional. Keele does not do it around Meredy, though. Meredy thinks he is too shy to show me. I only hear him do it when I cross his room. But I do not mind. I know he still likes Celestia. He just misses his home. Meredy missed her home too when she was in Inferia. 

Is my language better? Keele has been giving Meredy lessons on, er...grammar (is that the word?) and sentence structure. Baiba! It is hard. Keele is a strict teacher. He corrects even the smallest mistake Meredy makes -- I cannot imagine what he would do if he ever reads this letter! I am sure he would put big red marks on all my sentences. He also makes me write out something again if it is not correct three times. Umm, I think he says that repetition is good. Repetition means "something repeated; a copy or reproduction". Meredy found that out in dictionary. Meredy has no problem with spelling. It is because of the dictionary. But dictionaries don't have grammar lessons, so I have trouble with that. I think Keele is impatient with me, is it because I am slow in learning? But he has trouble with Melnics, too, so Meredy sometimes gets impatient with him. So it is fair. We can both be impatient with each other ^_^ 

I hope Chat does not lose this letter when I give it to her. Her ship is so big, I am sure it will get lost if I do not tape it down. Maybe I will use a big red envelope. That way, it will stand out from the rest of her ship. Quickie is okay, too. It still likes to play with Chat, and Chat still dislikes it. I do not understand why. Keele says it is called "something-phobia". Meredy calls it "Quickie-phobia"! Keele and I visited Chat's great-great-grandfather's home (or is it great-grandfather? I cannot remember...) two days ago. Keele said he wanted to study the mechanics of the house; I think he is fascinated by them. Chat was very happy to show off her inventions to us, although she swore us to secrecy before that. I think Keele understood most of what she explained, because he looked really interested. Meredy did not understand much, though. But Meredy is not very smart, so Meredy does not understand a lot of mechanical things. It is still amazing that I was able to drive those submarine pods! 

Keele acts strange around me, sometimes. When Meredy hugs him, from the back like he did, his body becomes stiff and he cannot talk. He stutters a lot. Keele does not stutter a lot anymore, only when I hug him. He does not move; he does not push me away; his face turns red. Meredy thinks he does not know what to do when Meredy hugs him. I think it is strange. Keele hugged me at that time, but he says he was only holding me down. I do not know if he is telling the truth. He does not look at me when he tells me that. But never mind. Baiba, baiba! I will continue to hug him, because we are friends. Friends hug, right? Meredy remembers seeing you two hugging sometimes, so Meredy will hug Keele too. Maybe one day, Keele will hug me back. Like he did that day. 

I must end now. I am running out of words to use. I think I must read more of your books so that I will get to know more words. Farah, I really liked the stories of Ultus Veigh. Could you please send some more? I will send some stories about Aifread to you and Reid. I am also sending the poncho that you liked so much. I do not think Reid wants his warm suit back, does he? Meredy remembers he hated it when the shopkeeper showed it to him. 

Have fun in Inferia! Please come visit soon, Keele and Meredy are living in Imen. We are slowly rebuilding the place with Max's help. Come see what we have done! 

Baiba! Take care!   
Meredy xxx 

~*~ 

Meredy had to write some parts in Melnics first, then translate them. That is not good. I must learn to write straight into Inferian language. 

~*~*~*~*~*~   
_"As dawn's gentle fingers parted weary lids, I awoke to the laughter of sun-kissed fairies amidst the song of moon-shadowed druids."_


End file.
